The present invention relates to a device for preventing the jamming of a disc mower by a layer of soil and plant matter building up on the disc mower, or for breaking up an already formed layer of such material.
The critical area for a layer of soil and plant matter to build up is primarily in the region of overlap of the blades of two adjacent rotary cutters.